pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
T.W.H. Crosland
Thomas William Hodgson Crosland (July 21, 1865 or 1868 - 1924), was an English poet, author, and journalist. Life Crosland was born in Leeds on July 21 of 1865 or 1868 . He worked as a Fleet Street reviewer, literary critic, and editor for journals like The Outlook, The Academy, and the Penny Illustrated Paper."Notes on Life and Works," Selected Poetry of Thomas William Hodgson Crosland (1865-1924), Representative Poetry Online, University of Toronto, UToronto.ca, Web, Nov. 19, 2011. He was an associate and friend of Lord Alfred Douglas, who was Oscar Wilde's lover. The bitter feud between Lord Alfred's father the Marquess of Queensberry and his son resulted in Wilde sueing the Marquess for libel at Douglas’s urging. Subsequently Wilde was charged with homosexuality after the Marquess produced evidence of Wilde’s behaviour as justifying the libel. In 1895 Wilde was found guilty and imprisoned. In 1914 Robbie Ross, Oscar Wilde's literary executor and rival for Wilde’s affection, charged Crosland with criminal libel, plus writs for criminal conspiracy and perjury against Douglas and Crosland jointly. Crosland was found not guilty, though the judge did say that acquittal would not imply that Ross was guilty of any offence. In 1913 the author Arthur Ransome recalled "the rather endearing story of his (Croslands) first arrival in London from Yorkshire, by road, pushing a perambulator that was shared by manuscripts and a baby". This was at the trial of Ransome and others for libelling Douglas in Ransome’s 1912 book on Wilde; Crosland and the impecunious Douglas had hoped for substantial damages but lost. The judge was rather scathing about Douglas’s behavior in the box, and the jury found that the words complained of were a libel but were true. Ransome’s biographer referred to Crosland as a shady associate of Douglas, and Ross’s biographer calls him a narrow-minded bigot and a right-wing Tory. Crosland wrote a negative review and criticism of Wilde’s De Profundis in 1912, and ghost-wrote Douglas’s memoir Oscar Wilde and Myself in 1914. Crosland was a humanitarian who frequently wrote in his poems about the impoverished and sick and unemployed, especially caring about returned soldiers in World War I. Battling many illnesses, he died in 1924, leaving a wife and son. Publications Poetry * The Absent-minded Mule, and other occasional verses. London: At the Sign of the Unicorn, 1899. *''Other People's Wings: Parodies and occasional verses. London: At the Sign of the Unicorn, 1899. * ''The Finer Spirit, and other poems. London: At the Sign of the Unicorn, 1900. *''Pleasant Odes''. Bristol, UK: J.W. Arrowsmith, 1900. * Outlook Odes. London: At the Sign of the Unicorn, 1902. *''The Five Notions. London: Grant Richards, 1903. *Red Rose. London: Marlborough Press, 1905. *The First Stone: On reading the unpublished parts of 'De Profundis'.'' London: privately published, 1912. * Sonnets. London: John Richmond, 1912. *''A Chant of Affection, and other war verses''. London: Lakeman & Tucker, 1915. * War Poems, (as "X"). London: Martin Secker, 1916; Garden City, NY: Doubleday, Page, 1917. *''The Collected Poems of T.W.H. Crosland'' (edited by E.O. Hoppé). London: Martin Secker, 1917. * Last Poems. London: Fortune Press, 1928. Parables *''Literary Parables. London: At the Sign of the Unicorn, 1898. x *''Little Stings. Boston: J.W. Luck, 1908. x Non-fiction *''The Unspeakable Scot. London: Grant Richards / New York: Putnmam, 1902. *The Egregious English'' (as "Angus MacNeill"). London: Grant Richards, 1903. *''Lovely Woman. London: Grant Richards, 1903; Toronto: Musson, 1903. *''The Truth about Japan. London: Grant Richards, 1904. *''The Lord of the Creation. London: Grant Richards, 1904. *The Wild Irishman. London: T. Werner Laurie, 1905. *The Suburbans. London: J. Long, 1905. *''The Soul of a Crown Prince. London: T. Werner Laurie, 1916. *''The English Sonnet. London: Martin Secker, 1917. *The Fine Old Hebrew Gentleman. London: T.W. Laurie, 1922. Juvenile *Little People: An alphabet'' (illustrated by Henry Mayer). London: Grant Richards, 1901. *''The Coronation Dumpy Book'' (illustrated by Patten Wilson). London: Grant Richards, 1902. *''The Old Man's Bag'' (illustrated by J.R. Monsell). London: Grant Richards, 1903. *''The Motor Car Dumpy Book'' (illustrated by J.R. Monsell). London: Grant Richards, 1904. *''Pop Goes the Weasel''. London: Fortune & Merrriman, 1904. Edited *''English Songs and Ballads. London: Grant Richards, 1902; London: Henry Frowde, 1902. ''Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:T.W.H. Crosland, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, June 21, 2014. See also * List of British poets References *W. Sorley Brown. The Life and Genius of T.W.H. Crosland. London: C. Palmer, 1928. Notes External links ;Poems * Thomas William Hodgson Crosland at PoemHunter (2 poems). * Selected Poetry of Thomas William Hodgson Crosland (1865-1924) (12 poems) at Representative Poetry Online. ;Books * ;About * "Crosland" at Siegried Sassoon Biography. Category:English poets Category:English journalists Category:1865 births Category:1924 deaths Category:People from Leeds Category:Year of birth uncertain Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets